Trader
Traders transport Seroran goods to other herds to exchange for needed items, working closely together with the Serora government, foreign traders and Windracers alike. Overview Life in the arid environments of Sedo is often one of limited resources. Many needed items can not be manufactured locally, and can only be obtained from other herds. Traders are the link between Serora and her trade partners, taking Seroran goods out of the country, and bringing in much needed supplies from other countries. Traders do not own the merchandise they trade - they simply act as the necessary negotiators between Serora and her allies. Due to their rank, Traders are among the few Serorans who not only understand the use of crystal shards, but also use them regularly. Although Serorans will often prefer direct exchanges of goods with other herds - so many pots for so many vials of medicine - Traders are both willing and able to sell their goods in foreign countries for shards, which are then exchanged for the needed supplies. Traders are always sent out with general “shopping lists” and are expected to try and fill these lists to the best of their ability. The current herd economy of the destination herd can affect these lists (varying price of items sold as well as varying price of items sold) so traders are trusted to make sensible deviations in the interests of Serora. These supplies are then delivered to Windracers in order to dispense as needed under Council direction. Traders are literate more often than the average Seroran, but it is not a requirement, and even most of the literate Traders use the Windracer shorthand rather than traditional script. What is a requirement however are excellent people skills, as Traders are relied on to not only find the right buyers and sellers, but also to maintain good relationships with their trading partners throughout the years. Additionally traders must have a head for arithmetic, as they often deal with large quantities of goods and shards. Traders may be either seafaring or completely land-based. Land-based traders tend to band together as large caravans for both safety and efficiency, led by the most experienced or charismatic among them. Seafaring traders utilize ships to connect with the major ports of the world, but otherwise operate similarly to their land based counterparts. It should be noted that the rank of Trader encompasses everyone directly involved in the trading, including the ship crews and dockworkers, not just the captains or caravan leaders. Traders very rarely travel completely alone, and seafaring traders always have company. Traders are strictly forbidden to partake in banditry or piracy in any shape or form. They are strictly merchants, although most traders are also surprisingly able combatants due to needing to defend their goods. Training Trader is a profession a youth may declare for at their Ceremony of the Rising Wind. Trading tends to be a family profession, and it is not unusual for entire family lineages to be raised on trading, although like all professions, anyone can become an apprentice if they so desire. The first step for any apprentice is choosing their mentor - an especially important choice, as Traders rarely end up switching from land-based to seafaring later in life. With their mentor selected, the youth will shadow them for up to two years, learning the use of shards and shorthand, as well as negotiation tactics, equipment and supply management and care, trading routes, camping and survival skills and so on. Children who grew up on a trading ship or caravan often find their apprenticeships quite short, as they would have naturally absorbed many of these skills early on in life. After becoming fully fledged Traders, the youths will often stay with the traveling company of their mentor for several years, honing their skills and establishing their own contacts and place in the Trader society. Some Traders stay with the same group their whole lives; especially so if the group happens to be based around a family unit. Others choose to expand their skills and horizons by changing between groups regularly - it is all up to personal preference, and neither is considered odd. Because Traders almost always travel in larger groups, they always have the opportunity to rely on each other’s accumulated knowledge and skill to help them. Only a few Traders ever become leaders of caravans or captains of ships, and most do not even desire such responsibility. Livelihood and Equipment While Traders do not work for profit, they are entitled to cover their own expenses - such as upkeep of their caravan or ship - as well as their own basic livelihood. Traders are no wealthier than the average Seroran, although they can often be distinguished by their more worldly fashion choices, and exotic (but usually quite cheap) accessories. When and if a Trader does not make enough of a profit to cover their expenses while still delivering goods as expected, the government will pay them back from the leftover profit of another trader, or if no leftover shards are available, with goods that they may sell for personal profit. The leader of a trading expedition - whether a caravan or a ship - is expected to make sure that everyone on their crew or caravan is adequately provided for. Individual Traders may lodge complaints with the Advocates if they feel that they are being mistreated, and all complaints are investigated. Traders will be given basic necessities for their profession by the government. This includes containers, packing materials and beasts of burden. As the goods the Traders handle are not under their personal ownership, there’s no need for a Trader to have any sort of “starting capital” - all goods are given under their care for free, with the expectation that the profits of their trade will come back to benefit the whole herd. Land-based traders will receive additional animals and things such as carts as deemed necessary (for example to deliver a larger than usual shipment), but are also entitled to purchase them from other herds should the need arise. It should be noted that these may also be taken away from the Trader at any time, should another need them more - they are not personal property. Ships are something of a special case, as new ones are rarely constructed. Ships generally have long-standing captainships in place, and when the old captain dies or retires, there is often already a pre-selected “heir” to the post in place. This person is often the second-in-command, or someone trained by the previous captain to take over their duties. While the ships are no more personal property than the carts or camels of the land-based traders, the government will only intervene with these leadership changes if the crew complains, or there is reason to suspect embezzlement or another crime. Rank Levels * At 25 AP | Your herd depends on you for essential items. To get them the best available, you may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only)! * At 50 AP | Serorans may not judge by appearance but other herds sure seem to. Take a '''Cloak and Anklets to up your style. * At 75 AP | You may not be in this for profit for yourself but you still need the shrewdest deals. Add 15 SP to your Cunning to help. * At 100 AP | Traders need to be in contact with many, many people. Have a Level 2 Seroran familiar (except rare) to carry your messages. Category:Serora Category:Ranks